


Mason's Secret

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, follow-up to Snap!, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Mason rats out his sources.





	Mason's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably only make sense if you've read Snap! (This is set between chapters two and three). But basically, this is a superhero AU, where Mason is the owner of a social media blog dedicated to being superhero stalkers, more or less, and Liam is a photojournalist. Liam and Theo are dating, and Theo's got powers. Hopefully that explains it.

"So are you ever going to tell me how do you get your info?" Liam asks, for the hundredth time. Sure, last time Mason got a "nameless source" telling him about the location of a superhero it ended up being right; that's where he met Theo Raeken and the rest is history. But it all seemed very fishy, especially since Theo casually slipped that he had known Liam's address beforehand. To add to the boy's growing suspicions, his friend and boss had revealed he had enough contacts in the superhero world to call upon both a federal agent and America's most popular superhero to protect Liam during an interview.

"Don't you ever _trust_ anyone?" Mason asked sarcastically, only to quickly reply. "Of course you don't, I taught you better"

"Corey, you can come out" The dark-skinned boy called out, closing the door to his office and ensuring they were alone. Liam didn't know what was happening, and got startled when a boy _appeared_ under Mason's desk. And by appeared, he meant actually materializing. The young reporter had to muffle a scream in order not to appear silly to the stranger.

" _How long has he been there?_ "

"He's usually there..." His boss' grin caused Liam to look at the other boy more intensely, and noticed he was shirtless.

"Are you implying you spend a significant amount of your work day having sex with an invisible boy that nobody sees getting in and out?" The blond boy berated his friend, though with a hint of playfulness. It was only then that Liam realized how uncomfortable this must've been for Corey, the mysterious boy who was, in fact, blushing as he put on a shirt nobody had noticed laying on the floor under the desk. Turning back to Mason, he continued. "I hate you"

"Hi, I'm Liam Dunbar. I'm this guy's best friend, whenever he's not being a dick" He said, extending his hand to the dark-haired boy

"I'm... Corey. Corey Bryant" He spoke softly, and turned to his boyfriend. "Can I go back to Theo's now?"

"Sure"

** 

"So... when were you planning on telling me you're dating a superhero?" Liam asked, the playful but palpable tension between them gone, filled with joy for his friend.

"One: we aren't _dating_ yet" The reply came matter-of-factly. "Two: he's not a superhero yet. Corey was a member of the Chimera Pack, but media usually didn't get his picture because he's invisible so the mainstream public didn't know he existed. He defected when Theo did. Now he lives with him and Hayden Romero, and gives me information when I need it. That took months of building trust though. He's also my line to Theo, and Theo's a line to the Alpha, which is how I got his contact for the interview"

"So did you... _plan_ on me being there to find Theo?"

"I mean, every since this kid got back into the public as a hero you haven't stopped ranting about how _ridiculously handsome_ he is and how he's just _too cool to be likable_. I had to do _something_ " Mason said defensively.

"You were _setting me up with the Chimera?!_ "

"Thought you hated calling him that"

"Never gonna happen, you asshole" Liam's reply was cut short by the door to Mason's office being loudly slammed. Not feeling his annoyance was thoroughly demonstrated, he screamed at the closed door:

_"NEVER. GOING. TO HAPPEN"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liam is a denial baby and I love him


End file.
